Demigod meets Fairies
by anchooovyy
Summary: Percy went on a quest. but later find himself alone and weak. Summary sucks. sorry! But can you read it?


**A/N: I just wanted to write and I tried. It's my first story. Hope someone read it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Everyone knows it right?**

It's a sunny day in Magnolia. She was walking in the busy street of the town. For her, it's a normal day she will spend at the guild. While walking her way, he saw a man, standing in front of the guild with some bruises and he was about to collapse. She has to do something. Without a bit of hesitation she ran towards him.

* * *

He went on a quest. He never taught that this quest will bring him to somewhere unknown. They were fighting monster when a light appear and poof! Here he is. The feeling of exhaustion made him weak. He was ready to hit a hard floor but instead, he felt some soft arms around him. Everything went black.

* * *

Inside the guild, fairies do what they usually do. Mira is standing behind the bar wiping glasses and serving them. Cana is hugging a barrel of booze. Levy and Lucy are probably talking about books. Sitting beside them was Erza eating her strawberry cake. Natsu and Gray started a brawl, while Elfman says 'A man fight with his fist' and joined the two.

The guild door swung open revealing two figure. Juvia was with a man with his arm around her shoulder as she practically drags him because he is unconscious. She walked straight to Mirajane. That made the guild silent. "Juvia found him outside. Let's ask him when he wakes up." Mira nodded and guided them to the infirmary.

"I'm surprised she did not notice Gray." Lucy is sitting on their usual table with her team.

"Maybe she was not paying attention to him."

"Natsu you really don't have idea, do you? It's Juvia, she has a thing for him since forever."

"Lucy is right. Even Gray knows it."

"Aye sir!" happy seconded Erza while Gray, stood up and walk towards the bar.

"Mira, give some beer."

"Hello, Gray. The usual?"

"Yes. Do you know who the guy is?" he asked after sipping his drink. The barmaid's eyes twinkle. "Who knows? Juvia refused to leave his side. She says she is responsible for bringing him here." she heard a groan coming from the man. It made her smile and idea sprout from her imaginative mind

Juvia is inside the infirmary room watching the man she had helped. It's already evening and there is no sign of him waking up yet. He is changed to a hospital gown while his clothes get washed.

Gray entered the room and saw a sleeping Juvia beside the bed. He walked to her and slightly tapped her shoulder. "Hey, wake up." the girl's eye half opened. "Gray-sama?"

"I do not really want to come in but Erza insisted that you should go home and rest. He will not be harmed here, I guess." It's true Erza asked him but she did not threatened him. It was his own accord.

"Gray-sama is concerned with Juvia. Juvia is so happy!" that made him smirked. It's still her Juvia. Wait, her Juvia? He realized what he is thinking and shoved it off.

Juvia went home to fairy hills. As soon as she hit the bed she fall asleep

* * *

The next morning Juvia goes to the guild. The guild hall is not yet packed with members. "Good morning Mira-san. How is he?" she asked the take-over mage as she is wiping the bar. "I doubt if he has woke up. You can go check him." Juvia said her thanks and headed the room.

Sitting on the chair, Juvia played with the water in the vase. Few moments passed when she felt someone was looking. She turned and found the man staring at her with a questioning look. "Good morning. I'm glad you are awake." she said offering her smile to him.

He holds his head and think of what happened before. "You are the girl who caught me right? Where am I?"

"Yes, I am Juvia. And you are in Fairy Tail. Here you should drink first." she gave a glass of water. After drinking he faced her. "I am Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon. A while ago, you are controlling the water, are you another child of him?" He managed to ask still confused of what is happening. "Oh. It's magic. I am a water mage. Does Percy do not know magic?" It is odd. Everybody knows about magic. How came he don't? It's part of the life of people in Fiore.

"Are we somewhere in New York?"

"Juvia does not know that place. The town is called Magnolia." she responded.

"Is there someone like the headmaster I can talk to?" he began to stand and Juvia helped him. "Let's go ask Mira-san. But first, Percy-kun should change clothes." she offered him his own clothes. Juvia turned to let him get change. "Uh. Thank you Juvia. Can you just call me Percy? It will be helpful." They walk to the main hall. "If that what Percy wants. Juvia thinks that Percy came from another world."

"You think? Well, why did you dye your hair blue?" he joked. Juvia giggled and answer "It's natural." They did not notice that they are at the guild's main hall until she heard Mira. "How sweet." Juvia felt heat rising to her cheeks. By instinct she search for Gray and found him at their table. He looked away when Juvia caught his eyes. "Mira-san got it wrong. Percy wants to talk to the Master."

"Oh, I'm afraid master is not here. This week is the meeting of the masters." Mira said.

"He will return two days from now. You can stay here if that is alright with you." Erza joined the conversation.

"I can't thank you enough. I am Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon. God of the sea." he introduced. That made the guild members

"Levy-chan, do you know about something about it?" Lucy asked her friend.

"I think I read it somewhere." Levy search her bag and lift a book. "Here! It's in mythology. It says that there are gods that have associated themselves to mortal and have children. They are called demigod." Everyone listened to what she is saying.

"But how did Percy get here?"

"I went on a quest and in the middle of the fight there a light that blinded us. When my sight went back, I'm outside your guild."

He spent the rest of the day with Juvia. They are at the bar talking about everything, about demigod, monsters and the gods. Juvia also talked about herself. The rain, her new found friends and Gray-sama.

"Does Percy have a girlfriend?" Juvia asked and he caught off guard giving a faint blush.

"Well.. Sort of? I really like her and we kind of kissed. She Annabeth." he said as he scratch his face with his index finger. "How about your 'Gray-sama'?" Juvia blushed and looked at her lap.

"Juvia thinks Gray-sama do not like her the way Juvia feels for him. She cared for Juvia as his comrade. She is okay with it as long as Juvia is with Gray-sama. But Juvia won't give on him." she gave him a smile. He was moved with what this girl told him. He reached her head and ruffled her blue hair.

On the table of team Natsu, Gray was looking intently at the bar. Lucy noticed this and she spoke, "She looked like she is enjoying."

"Come to think of it, Lu-chan. They share things in common like ability to control water and their favorite color is blue." Levy and Lucy looked at Gray who was staring daggers on Juvia and Percy on the bar.

"Hey underwear prince let's fight!" Natsu punched him which made Gray fall on his chair.

"You want to meet hell flame brain?!" then again, everyone in the guild caught up with the fight.

"Hey, are you sure they are okay?" Percy asked the girl on his side.

"It's normal." Lucy made her way to the bar.

"Otherwise we are not Fairy Tail." Mira finished and Levy nodded.

After the brawl, Mira stand at the bar and grabbed everyone's attention. "I suggest we go to the beach since Master won't be around until tomorrow."

"I guess you're right. It is also a way to welcome our visitor." Erza added.

* * *

They arrived at the beach and everyone is wearing their swimsuit except one.

"Juvia, when do you plan to get change?" the stellar mage asked, but got ignored while Juvia went to Gray.

"Hey, why are you still on that clothes?" he asked the blue haired woman

"About that Gray-sama, could you go-" before she finished her sentence a splash of sand was thrown by Natsu. "What was that for you slant eyes?!" That idiot, always getting in my way when it comes to Juvia, he thought.

"You could have seen your face droopy eyes!" he ran and Gray followed him leaving an upset Juvia. Erza try to cheer up Juvia. She told her she will teach Gray a lesson. She gave the re-quip mage a sad smile and the latter went after the two boys. Juvia felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Percy. "Juvia wants Gray-sama be the first to see her in swimsuit."

"Oi, don't cry. You should not let what happened between you two ruin this trip. Sometimes you have to enjoy yourself. Also, you look prettier when you smile." Juvia blushed with what she heard. "If Percy is flirting with Juvia, she's not interested. She only loves Gray-sama. Percy has Annabeth." Both of them laughed. It took a moment before he make Juvia changed. Little did they know, a certain brunette was watching them.

* * *

Cana found Gray having a sand castle battle with Natsu. "Hey Gray! Are you sure you do not have anything else to do than building sand castle?" she poured beer on the two castles that made it crumble.

"Hey! I'm close to winning against that ice princess."

Gray looked at Cana, "What the heck!? Why did you do that? And why on earth are you wearing your underwear?!"

"Shut up. Look at that." she pointed on the shore, not too far from them, where Juvia and Percy started to manipulate the water. In a blink of an eye, the two of them were riding high waves with the help of their powers.

"Ice-make: Floor!" Gray's ice reached the two. Juvia almost fell but thanks to Percy who caught her. "You just make them closer." Cana said as she walks away from him.

Juvia saw the ice and thought of Gray immediately. Why would Gray-sama freeze the water? Could it be that he is jealous seeing her with Percy. Why? Does it mean he also likes Juvia more than a friend? The questions remained in her mind as they go down the frozen waves. They are at the shore when Lucy called out. "Juvia! Why not make Percy spend time with the other guys?"

"Juvia thinks Lucy-san is right. Is it okay with Percy?" she turned to the demigod who just nodded. Elfman appeared and carry Percy like a sack of rice towards the guys.

"A man should bond with a man!" there goes the usual speech of being a man.

"Percy! Just in time. We are about to start-" Natsu got punched in the face. "Roar of.."

"Ice-make.."

"Go my Babies!"

"Dark Scripture."

"Beast soul take over"

An all out war started.

Meanwhile the women can see what is happening to the guys. "Oh my. Not again." Mira said wearing her usual smile.

"Aren't you going to do something Erza?" Lucy said looking terrified.

"If this continues, we might destroy everything." Levy added.

"Don't worry, I asked Fried to put up runes to prevent them from destroying things." a confident Erza stated.

"Juvia, seems like you really become close with Percy." Lucy started.

"Is love rival happy because Juvia got ignored by Gray-sama and be with Percy lately?"

"How many times I have to tell you that I am not your love rival."

"Because Lu-chan likes Natsu!"

"Levy-chan! I thought if I keep that you have a crush on Gajeel you won't tell anyone!"

"Levy-san you.. Gajeel-kun seems to like you as well."

"Girls, don't worry. We already know it." Erza, Mira and Cana gave them knowing smiles and leave the others turning red as tomato.

"This is interesting." they looked to where Cana is staring. A battle between Gray and Percy.

(Let us go back to what happened few minutes earlier)

An all out fight happened as the attack of the guys collided. Natsu's roar of the dragon sent many mages flying. He is expecting victory but when the smoke disappeared he saw: 1.) Percy Jackson who surrounded himself with a thick layer of water bubble and, 2.) Gray Fullbuster standing on frozen shore. Somehow he managed to counter the dragon slayer's magic.

"Ice make: Ice geyser!" Gray yelled directing his ice to Natsu, while Percy concentrated to the sea. The water surge and soaked the dragon slayer. "Are you serious?" but before he made a move, Gray's ice geyser hit him. Then he was thrown to the sea. Only Percy and Gray remained.

"Do you like Juvia?" Gray asked loud enough for him to hear.

"What if I do?" he answered back. That made Gray furious. "She is kind, pretty and nice."

"Why you" he did not finish what he is going to say.

He made an ice sword while Percy uncapped his riptide and it grew into a sword. Their swords met once, twice, thrice. Gray sliced his sword but it missed his target an inch. He kicked Percy in the chest, he stumbled backwards but still on his feet. The riptide swung but Gray deflected it.

"You like her don't you? Otherwise your reaction would not be like this."

"What are you saying? She is a friend." Gray said trying to convince himself.

In the end, they both ended lying on shore. "You should be honest to yourself. She told me that you are not rejecting nor accepting her advances. I think you are delaying the inevitable." Percy told him. Gray remained silent. During that fight with Phantom, he had saved her. She even tag along to the tower of heavens. Did she really want to save Erza or she wanted to be at Gray's side? The satisfaction he felt when they stand at the same float, their first Unison Raid, the fear of losing her when Ultear tried to kill her and the uneasiness when Lyon making his moves to Juvia, these thoughts flooded his mind. Does he really delaying the inevitable? Gray, lost in his thoughts did not notice the water mage reached his side.

"Gray-sama." she called. "Can you stand?"

"Uh yeah." He looked questionably at Percy who seemed to recover from fatigue.

"Water." the demigod shrugged. Oh sure, water replenishes his body, he thought.

Juvia helped him walk, and then something hit him.

"Err. Juvia. Do you want to grab camarade franks with me? And is it okay if tommorow, I can say that we are dating?" Gray is blushing so hard as he said those words. Juvia's eyes widened and hugged Gray tightly.

"Does Gray-sama means it? Juvia will not decline. It's a dream come true for her."

"Can't... Breathe..I need... Air." Juvia did not relialize that she still hugs him so tight.

"Sorry. Juvia is just happy." Gray's lips form a curve while Juvia's smile is as wide as the ocean. Others joined them as Mira announced that they are going back.

Later that day, the fairies with Percy went back to the guild. They received a letter saying that the master will return from the meeting.

* * *

Master Makarov is sitting above the bar with his legs crossed when they arrive. Percy did not waste any second and told master why he is there and what happened before he found himself in front of Fairy Tail.

"I'm afraid I don't know any magic that will open a portal towards another dimension."

"Does it mean I will stay here permanently?"

"That, I could not tell. It is possible that the light may appear and bring you back to your own world." Master tapped his shoulder. Percy put his hand on his pocket. There was something inside. He brought it out and found golden drachmas. Maybe the Iris message might work, he thought. He brought water while the other watched him.

"What does Percy doing?" Juvia asked in curiosity.

"It's something we use to communicate in our world. I hope it works. O Iris, goddess of rainbow, show us Camp half-blood."

At first nothing happened. But soon after the mist shimmer. He saw familiar faces. "Grover, Annabeth!" he exclaimed as the image became clearer.

"Percy! Thank the gods. We've been looking for you since forever. Who are they?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm sorry, I got knocked out for a day. I have no idea that Iris message is going to work. They are wizards."

"Wizards?"

"Yes. You see, Annabeth, I ended up in another dimension. And I met them, Fairy Tail mages. Now, going back to the problem, they don't know how I will get back. Where is Chiron? Or Mr. D?"

"They are looking for answers, about that light. We have searched for it. It is an unknown phenomenon. We somehow have an idea about it. The time and place where it may appear again" Annabeth said. You can see that she is holding back something.

"And? Come on, you are not telling everything. What is it you hiding?"

"It's the same place and that occurrence happens once every decade."

Fin.

**A/N: Sorry, that is not the original ending I made. might as well leave a review? Can you tell me how i did? Am I screwed? onegaishimasu~**


End file.
